Sharing is Caring
by IPP
Summary: Needing to pass the Chemistry test lest he be forced to stay in 11th grade, Kenny seeks out Tweek for help. KennyXTweek. Oneshot.


**Sharing is Caring**

by **icypinkpop**

Pairing: Kenny/Tweek (Cartman/Kyle implied)

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I don't own Kweek. Too bad.

Authors Note/Warnings: Another one of my kinda pervy/kinda kiddish things. Apparently I've found a specialty. O.O

Hopefully in character.

--

"Dude, why're you going over to Tweek's house again?"

"Yeah, you said you'd stay up all night and watch movies with us!"

Kenny turned to face his companions as he walked, sighing. "Yeah, I know, you guys. It sucks." He kicked at a nearby stone, sending it spinning off into the street. "But I have to pass Chem this year or they'll put me in a different class and make me repeat junior year. I'm barely sliding by as it is."

Kyle went wide-eyed. "But I can teach you! Why don't you just let me do it?"

"Can't you take one moment without being a freakin' nerdo, Kyle?" Stan sighed, fiddling with his cell phone and laughing as his companion swung a playful fist at his head. "What was that? Isn't fatass the one you should be pounding?"

"Shut up!" Kyle glared at the implications and shifted as far away from Stan as possible, not helping the situation in the least when his action only managed to bring him into said fatass' arms.

Cartman smirked. "Yeah, muffin-head." A playful tug on one of Kyle's red curls. "When are we gonna get to that?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Guys!"

Holding his stomach with laughter, the blond of the group held his hands out to stop the fighting, light brows rising up as he rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I'm here, anyways." He looked over towards the Tweak household, sighing heavily. "I'll try and meet up with you later, if I don't end up spending the night. See you."

Turning away in disappointment, Kenny meandered up to the door and, taking a final glance back with the fleeting hope that his friends had followed with the intention of dragging him back for the late night movie-fest, righted himself and rang the doorbell.

--

"Nnngh…so H-hydrogen bonds are the strongest ones! Gah!" Tweek pulled at his hair frantically, fingers shaking in the blond locks. "B-but hydrogen needs to bond to something r-really electronegative."

"The strongest ones?" Kenny asked as though lost, not even about to venture into the unknown scientific territory implied by that second part. Hell, he had just had dinner and it was getting harder to concentrate by the minute. Mrs. Tweak's good cooking was already having a pretty strong effect. "I thought they were the weakest."

"Th-that's London forces," the smaller of the two said nervously after a long gulp from his coffee cup, voice a tad more stable now that the caffeine was entering his system. "They're also called dispersion forces. Those form when the poles of the atoms aren't equally ch-charged." As if drained, Tweek immediately went back to his coffee, leaning back against the edge of the bed.

Kenny widened brown eyes, impressed. "Wow, dude, you're a genius," he blinked, scrawling the new information down secondhand in his notes. He hadn't had any idea that Tweek was good at this kind of thing; he was so quiet and nervous in class that one could only suspect he didn't have much to say. "Thanks a lot for helping me, man. I really need to pass this year."

"Gah! D-don't put so much pressure on me!" Tweek, who had been relatively calm moments before, was now gripping at his incorrectly-buttoned shirt, hazel eyes gleaming with something akin to complete and utter terror. "Wh-what if you fail? What if you fail and it's _my_ fault?!"

"Calm down." Kenny laughed, setting his notes down to put a friendly hand on Tweek's shoulder. The jittery blond's aversion to change never ceased to amaze him. As he was touched, Tweek tried to pull away as if burned, standing up all of a sudden.

"Want more coffee?!"

Heaving a sigh at the fact that he was going to have to spend the night with this, Kenny followed suit and plopped down at the comfy bed, disconcerted by how obsessively clean everything in the room looked from this new angle. He shook his head, chuckling. No seventeen year old boy's room should ever be that tidy.

"No thanks dude." He paused, a suspicious smirk playing over his features when Tweek stared over at him, probably in shock for the denial of coffee. "You know what you need?"

Tweek was still as a statue. "N-need? Oh, Jesus!" He squealed and brought his hands up to his face, eyes widening to saucer-like proportions. "Do I look bad? D-do I need to use a h-hair product or something? Or what if I'm sick?! Maybe I need penicillin! Gahh!!"

Kenny blinked, unable to stop his smile. Where did he come up with this stuff?

"No dude, you need some girls." He grinned, rubbing his hands together at the prospect. "You're too stressed all the time. Maybe a chick or two would mellow you out."

Looking absolutely horrified, Tweek directed his gaze back down to his hands, which were still held awkwardly underneath his chin. "I-I…don't like girls," he whispered almost inaudibly, lips quaking as he pressed them together as if in an effort to stop his words from coming out.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "You don't?" He laughed. "Dude, everybody likes girls."

"…I don't."

"Why not?" The taller teen thought for a moment before rolling his eyes, kicking his shoes off casually as he splayed himself over the bed. "Oh, or did Cartman tell you something? Don't listen to fatass, Tweek. I know he likes to mess with your head sometimes."

"C-Cartman didn't say anything about that," Tweek muttered a little more confidently this time, hands now gripping apprehensively at the bottom of his shirt again. "It's just…I dunno. I don't like them." His voice grew quiet.

Not really sure how to respond to this, Kenny was about to ask whether or not they could stop studying for the night when he discovered the perfect opportunity for a joke, grin growing even wider than usual.

"Ohh, I get it. You're a pillow-biter." He grinned, sitting up and elbowing the other slyly. "Just so you know, Kyle keeps yapping about breaking up with Cartman. And I think Craig goes both ways, if you wanted to take a shot."

"Nngh! Oh god!" Tweek shrieked and yanked at his hair, a few golden strands falling out and fluttering pitifully through the air. "D-don't say things like that!"

Kenny laughed. "Dude, I'm just teasing you."

"Gnnnn!"

"Chill out, man."

"Oh god!!!!"

Sighing, Kenny reached out and grabbed his classmate by the narrow shoulders, shaking Tweek just enough to get him to stop talking. "Why are you making such a big deal?" he cocked an eyebrow, letting go when he felt the smaller body begin to tremble under his hands. "It's kind of late. Can we get to bed? If I fail my test tomorrow my mom's gonna go berserk on me."

As if relieved to get off the subject, Tweek nodded quickly and darted off into the hall. The sounds of rustling were heard as the frantic blond searched for something, only to be followed by an "Argh!" when that something seemed to elude him.

"K-Kenny," he said bashfully, tiptoeing back into the room with a blanket clutched nervously in his hands. "I-I don't have an air mattress."

Kenny shrugged, not understanding the significance of that. "So?"

"S-so…" Tweek seemed reluctant to continue, choking out his words. "So…n-nevermind! You can have my bed! I'll sleep on the couch! Nnn!"

"Ohh." Finally comprehending, Kenny chuckled and kicked his socks off, blowing some messy dirty-blond strands out of his eyes. "Naw, it's okay, man. I'll sleep on the couch. Or we can share, I don't really mind." Another idea for a good-natured gay joke came to him, but Kenny decided that freaking his tutor out even more probably wasn't too wise an intention. "Really, it's fine."

Shivering, Tweek gave an unsteady look up. "R-really?"

"Really."

With a bit lip, the smaller of the two staggered into the next room, presumably to change away from the eyes of the self-proclaimed biggest pervert in South Park High's freshman class. Kenny, deciding to get a head start on sleep, stripped his shirt off and burrowed himself underneath the covers, unaware of the tiny, tall-hatted beings gathering at the foot of the bed.

--

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Kenny frowned and knuckled at his eyes, lid fluttering enough for him to discern the fuzzy outline of Tweek's alarm clock on the bedside table. Groaning, he reached over to the other side of the bed and hit the irritating device until it fell quiet, muttering obscenities under his breath. It wasn't until he attempted to bring his arm back, however, did he realizing that something very thin and very blond had tucked itself into the crook.

Smiling a little, he reluctantly gave the smaller body a quick shake, trying to keep his voice quiet. Disturbing something of such rare occurrence had to be a sin on some level. "…Tweek?"

"Bwaa!"

Hazel eyes snapped open, and Kenny immediately regretted waking him up.

"Shh, it's only me," the taller assured, watching Tweek take in his surroundings with obvious disbelief. The pale form tensed in his grasp and went still, as if its owner was suffering from horror on the greatest level. Sighing, Kenny let go. No use terrorizing the poor guy even further.

"Morning, Tweek. Your bed is really-"

It was at this point that Kenny noticed something. Something probably even more disconcerting than Mecha Streisand and Eric Cartman's childhood swimming briefs put together. To verify his suspicions, Kenny raised up the blanket and peeked underneath, brown eyes wide.

"Uhh, Tweek?" He brought his head back out, not quite sure how to react. "You…don't still have the underpants gnomes, do you?"

Tweek's distraught expression intensified. Eyes saucer-like with terror, he took a quick look under the covers and yipped, falling off the bed with a shriek. "K-Kenny!!"

Kenny couldn't hide his wide eyes. Apparently his bedmate was suffering from the same affliction.

Moments later, the sound of Tweek tearing through his dresser drawers was heard and Kenny poked his head over the edge of the bed, watching the little blond search frantically through his clothing. "Th-they're all gone!!" he wailed. "They did it again! All my underpants! AHH!!"

Relieved that the underpants missing weren't only the ones off their own bodies, Kenny blinked for a moment before letting his head fall back, breaking out into uncontrollable peals of laughter. It figured. Only in South Park could waking up naked with an equally-naked Tweek nestled against you be the result of something completely innocent.

"T-Tweek, you-AHAHAHA!!!" he cried out in hilarity, holding his sides. While said spazz seemed to be on the verge of recovery, there was still something uncertain in the coffee-colored eyes.

"Kenny," he said quietly, sitting on the floor with his legs up in a nervous effort to hide as much of his bare self as possible. "I-I haven't got any underpants left to wear to school today."

Getting out the last of his laughs, Kenny wiped his eyes and sat up at the mention of school, taking the covers off shamelessly and squatting over his overnight back he had left on the floor the night before. "Ohh, it's okay," he grinned as he opened the zipper, taking a couple pairs from the side pocket. "Apparently, they forgot to look in here. Here you go." He tossed one over, laughter returning when Tweek squirmed back away from the offered article.

"Nngh, I-I can't borrow yours!"

Kenny blinked. "Why not? What's the problem?" He looked at the pair in his own hand. "If-if it's 'cause I'm poor, I promise there aren't holes in them or anything. They're new."

"N-no! It's not that!" Tweek seemed to have a difficult time getting his words out. "It's b-because," he choked, looking at the floor. "I…the guys at school…nngh!" He quieted his voice. "Th-they'll think I'm…that I…"

"…ohh." Pretty sure he understood, Kenny wriggled his boxers on and slid to the floor, surprised. He hadn't really though what Tweek had said about girls the night before held any significance; Tweek was afraid of most things, but now he was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Grinning, he put a hand back on Tweek's shoulder. "Okay, then I won't tell."

A look of hope. "You…promise?" Tweek asked, blond hair falling in messy wisps over his pale forehead. Both of them knew they weren't talking about the underpants anymore.

"Promise." Smiling, Kenny got up and padded over to the hallway, looking back over his shoulder. "What do you say we go raid your cupboards? We can't miss the bus or my mom's gonna let me have it."

Tweek gave Kenny the first real smile the taller teen had ever seen on his face.

"Okay."

--

"Yess!" Kenny pulled a face and rubbed his test paper gleefully in Kyle's irked visage, poking his fingers at him as he mimicked Cartman's laugh of triumph. "Na na na na naaa na! I'm smarter than Ky-le!" He grinned. Waiting for an hour after school by the chemistry room for their tests to be graded had paid off indeed.

"By one percent," Kyle muttered, arms crossed as he hid his 80% from view. "It's only because you studied with Tweek last night. I was busy."

"Busy with what, dude?" Stan waggled his finger at Cartman, who didn't seem to know whether to be pissed off over his 68% or happy that his boyfriend hadn't scored top of the class again. "Cartman try to rape you, or something?"

Angry green eyes stared into Stan's laughing blue ones.

"Nah, fatass isn't strong enough." Kenny chuckled and ignored the "Ay! I'll kick your scrawny ass!" of protest, turning around and curling his arms around himself so only his hands could be seen grabbing at his back. "Kyle wanted it. Ooh, oh Cartman, touch me there," he made kissy noises, moaning.

"You're just jealous," Kyle hissed at his friends' laughter, "'Cause you got dumped by what's-her-face. At least I have someone." For the first intentional time in public, Kyle leaned against Cartman's shoulder, slapping away the hand that wanted to creep over his back. "You don't have anyone."

Kenny grinned. "Ohh, but I do," he giggled, evoking stares of confusion this way when he heard distinctively jittery footsteps down the opposite hallway. A quick bump-into in the lunchroom earlier had set that fact in stone. The shaky words had been hard to decipher at the time, but at least a date had been successfully set. He grinned, remembering the looks of shock on the onlookers' faces. Kenny McCormick, womanizer of the nth degree, had found someone who didn't fit the usual prerequisites.

"Be right back. I have to go thank someone special."

Turning around, Kenny ran down the hall, paper held out proudly in front of him. "Hey, Tweek! I got an 81%!" he exclaimed happily, skidding up to the characteristically frazzled-looking young man and snatching him into a grateful hug. Sighing with relief, he squeezed the other gently, hearing a surprised yip followed by the thud of a dropped book bag. "Thanks so much, dude. I passed. Now I get to spend twelfth grade with you guys next year!"

Squirming, Tweek nodded and gave another little nervous grin, squirming in the hold until he was mercifully let go. "Th-that's great," he blinked, look of happiness dwindling when his eyes fell down, tracing the waistband of his pants. "Uh, Kenny?"

Kenny cocked his head. "What?"

"I-I forgot I still need to give these back to you," he muttered, pale fingers shakily tugging on something. Kenny looked down and realized that the something was his loaned pair of boxers, which were covered with a pattern of small red and pink hearts. He couldn't help but grin. A blushing Tweek wearing boxers with hearts on them-his boxers, no less- had to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen in his life.

"You can keep 'em," he chuckled, leaning in. Still smiling despite himself, he planted his lips momentarily on the pale cheek. "We're still on for Friday, right?"

A flush and a nod confirmed his suspicions.

"Great." Looking at his wristwatch, Kenny paled and stuffed his test into his backpack, brown eyes wide. "I-I have to go, sorry. My mom's gonna be pissed if I come home any later. See ya."

With that, the taller blond ran off down the opposite hallway, skidding out of sight.

A nervous smile twisting Tweek's lips, the twitcher spotted the remainder of Kenny's posse staring at him from down the hall, suddenly assaulted with three pairs of very wide eyes.

Squeaking, Tweek followed in his new boyfriend's footsteps, pants falling to expose the heart-covered underpants underneath.

--

Bahahahahahah. :3


End file.
